Dagbert Endless
''"The moon rules my life, like the tides." ''-Dagbert Endless'' Dagbert Endless (b.1992) is an endowed child with the ability to control the seas and drown people. Descended from Petrello and distantly related to Tancred Torsson, he first comes to Bloor's Academy in the sixth book. He lives alone above a fish shop on Piminy Street. His father is Lord Grimwald, who once wanted to marry Cook. At Bloor's ''Spoiler warning. Charlie Bone is made Dagbert's "mentor" and is forced to befriend him, but Dagbert drives all Charlie's friends away and Charlie starts distancing himself from him. Dagbert tries to drown Benjamin Brown's dog, Runner Bean, while Charlie, Olivia, and Benjamin are crossing the river bridge from the wilderness with Asa Pike's mother, but the dog is saved by the mysterious Red Knight. Charlie later regains his friendship with the others while Dagbert joins the other side at Bloor's. One of Dagbert's sea-gold charms is stolen by Tancred to weaken his power after he tries to drown Charlie, Asa, and Billy in a tunnel under the academy. "''Your sea-gold creatures? Come and get them." Tancred scattered the tiny fish and golden crabs in the long grass that bordered the woods. But he put the sea urchin in his pocket. "For future encounters," he said to himself." -Chapter 20, The Red Knight, Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf In the seventh book, Dagbert captures Charlie's moth in a poisoned net (made by Dorcas), but it is lost when Charlie uses his connection with it to wake her up; this allowed her to shatter the glass jar Manfred kept her in and escape, forced into the shape of a caterpillar which finds its way to Charlie, imprisoned in a room in the west wing. Meanwhile, Tancred agrees to swap the moth for Dagbert's sea-gold charm. The moth is a fake and Tancred loses his temper; Dagbert, unable to control himself, makes a dripping tap flood the whole sculpture room with water, very nearly succeeding in drowning Tancred. Ezekiel Bloor and Dr. Bloor insist this is an accident, though Charlie is not convinced. In the eighth book, Dagbert reveals himself to truly be influenced by the moon. He hides his sea-gold charms under a rock in the castle ruin, but his father forces his hand by using Joshua's endowment to find them. Eventually, Dagbert is drawn towards them, and Joshua and Charlie follow him; Charlie interferes and tries to get the charms from Joshua, but Ashkelan Kapaldi enters the ruin as well. Luckily, the Red Knight arrives and sends Ashkelan back to his painting in much the same way as he originally died. After the fight, Dagbert shifts over to Charlie's side, and the two confront Lord Grimwald in the ballroom. He attempts to drown them, succeeding in knocking Dagbert out. Lysander arrives and his spirit ancestors force Grimwald into the sea globe, drowning him. The sea globe shrinks to the size of a small sphere and Charlie gives it to Dagbert. Charlie tells him to go to the Kettle Shop so he will be safe. During the final battle, he fights to defend the city. Appearance Dagbert is described as having aquamarine eyes, like the color of an iceberg underwater. His hair is shoulder-length and dull greenish-brown with a slight crinkle, reminding many of seaweed. He is tall for his age and very pale, his lips described as "almost bloodless." He walked with a "peculiar, rolling gait, like walking on the deck of a ship." He constantly smells of fish and the ocean, and explains it away by living over a fish shop which earns him the nickname "fish boy." In the last book, his scent vanishes due to his change of sides. Trivia *Dagbert's mood is controlled by the moon. *Dagbert's real surname is not Endless, but simply says it is because his name seems endless. *Dagbert keeps from having some sort of fit above water with sea-gold creatures made by his mother from the gold of drowned men's teeth. *Dagbert's "fits" involve uncontrollable shaking and his face and body taking on a sickly green glow visible through his clothes, often accompanied by wavering lights resembling the ocean. *In Dagbert's family, there is a curse that either the father or son dies in the son's thirteenth year. Dagbert says that in 800 years, the prophecy has never been wrong. Dagbert's father was killed by falling into the Sea Globe. *Dagbert is descended from Petrello, the same child of the Red King as Tancred. *In the final book, Mrs. Kettle adopts Dagbert after his stay at the Kettle Shop. Category:Characters Category:Good Endowed Children Category:Males Category:Music pupils Category:Children/Teens/Youths Category:Bad Endowed Children Category:Articles in need of improvement